Things Aren't Always What They Appear
by musagirl15
Summary: Sequal to Where Are They? Everthing is back to normal. Or is it? Where's Layla? MxR,SxB, BxS, FxH, TxT COMPLETE
1. Missing YOU

It has been two days since the fight with Libros. The girls are hanging out with their boyfriends, who since two days ago hadn't seen or remembered them.

**Outside Alfea**

"Oh snookums, I missed you soo much" smiled Stella as she stopped walking and put her arms around Brandon's neck as they stood in the middle of the quad in front of Alfea

"I missed you too, cupcake" smiled Brandon as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately with she had no objections

"I still can't believe we were gone for a whole month" whined Stella still holding on to Brandon

"Ya, it was like torture. We were worried sick about you girls, cause we looked everywhere and believe me none of us liked it one bit" sighed Brandon as he lightly squeezed her waist

"I did too, even thou my memories were gone I still felt empty inside" sighed Stella looking into Brandon's eyes as she played with his hair

"Maybe I should teach you some moves, like what Riven did with Musa" smiled Brandon

"Ya maybe, but right now I just want to be with my snookums" smiled Stella as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes

"Ya, okay cupcake" smiled Brandon as she rubbed her head softly

**The Entrance of Alfea**

"Don't they look soo cute?" smiled Bloom

"Ya, but not as cute as you and me" smiled Sky as he held Bloom in his arms

"Oh Sky, I can't take it anymore I'm really worried about Layla" cried Bloom heading her face in his chest

"I know, I know" whispered Sky as she patted her back as he comforted her

"Sky, why hasn't she called us? If something was wrong, why wouldn't she call for help?" cried Bloom harder

"Well..maybe everything is fine now?" smiled Sky

"Then why isn't she back yet?" asked Bloom sadly

"Maybe she has to help with some stuff" smiled Sky as Bloom stopped crying

"Ya, maybe you're right" smiled Bloom whipping the tears off her face


	2. What's UP!

**Nurse's Office**

As Musa sat on the bed beside Riven, when thedoor opened

"Hey bro, you're awake" waved Helia as he walked in with Flora by his side

"Ya, woke up a little bit ago" smiled Riven as he drank his water as Musa got up and walked to Flora

"So Flora you got your memory back?" smiled Riven

"Ya, after you were taken care of Mrs. Faragonda gave us our memories back" smiled Flora looking at Musa

"Hey Muse, you to see Mrs. F?" whispered Flora in Musa's ear

"So? What's the secret?" smirked Riven as he laid his water on the table by the bed

"What are you talking about?" smiled Musa innocently

"I'm talking about what you were whispering" smirked Riven as he eyed Musa

"Oh that, it's just girl stuff" smiled Musa guilty

"Well, we'll be right back" smiled Flora as she grabbed musa's hand and left the room

"Helia tell me the truth, what's up?" asked Riven looking at the door

"I don't" sighed Helia as he turned his head

"Don't give me that!" snapped Riven looking evilly at Helia

"Flora tells you everything, what's wrong with Musa?" growled Riven

"I promised" sighed Helia looking at Riven

"Tell me!" growled Riven even madder

"Okay" sighed Helia looking at the door

"Musa hasn't been feeling that well"

"WHAT!" yelled Riven trying to get up

"Ssh, she's been having major headaches that cause her to blackout for awhile" whispered Helia

"Why didn't she tell me?" growled Riven as he clenched his fist

"Maybe she's afraid you'll overreact" smiled Helia

"How am I suppose to react? She's blacking out from some stupid headaches" growled Riven

"I don't know bro" sighed Helia

Suddenly Flora walks back in

"Where's Musa, Flora?" asked Riven calmly

"Oh, she went to…go help Stella pick something to wear" smiled Flora sweetly

"Oh" sighed Riven looking out the window

"Don't worry Riven she'll be right back" giggled Flora

"Come on Helia, it's a beautiful day outside" smiled Flora as she grabbed his hand as she pulled him out of the room

"_It doesn't make any sense" _Thought Riven

"_I'm her boyfriend, why wouldn't she tell me if there was anything wrong?"_ thought Riven angrily as he tried to think why Musa wouldn't tell him something that important

"Hey baby, miss me?" giggled Musa as she walked in

"Ya, where were you?" asked Riven calmly

"Oh, I...well I"

CRASH!


	3. HUH!

CRASH!

"HUH!" yelled Riven and Musa as they heard a loud crash from out in the quad

"What's going on!" yelled Musa as she ran to the window

"So?" asked Riven

"Bloom and Stella are fighting two men!" yelled Musa as she saw Bloom go flying to the wall after one of the man hit her

"I'd better go help!" cried Musa as she turned to go to the door

"Musa no" commended Riven

"Riven why not!" yelled Musa confused

"They"

"They need my help, I'm going" growled Musa as she ran out of the room

"DAMN IT!" growled Riven as he hit the bed

"She's going to get herself killed" growled Riven as he got out of the bed

**Outside in the Quad**

"Finally" panted Riven as he got outside

"Bro what"

"Who are those guys?" growled Riven leaning against the wall

"Don't know they just showed up" growled Brandon holding his left shoulder

"They're really strong, Bloom can't touch them" growled Sky trying to stop the bleeding on his right leg

"Guys we heard, what's happening!" asked Timmy as him and Tecna came running to the guys

"Oh, I'd better go help them" cried Tecna transforming and joining the fight

"Be careful Tec!" yelled Timmy

"Hey guys!" yelled Helia as he ran to his friends

"The one day we don't have our weapons" sighed Helia looking at Flora and the girls fight

"Ya" growled the guys madly

Suddenly all the girls went flying into the walls of Alfea

"GIRLS!" cried the guys in horror as they watched the girls hit the walls and rocks fell on them

"I wonder how Libros could have been beaten by a bunch of pixies like you five" laughed the dark green mess ear length haired guy, who's 6'0 and pretty muscular.

"Well, bro it was the girl in the pig tails that beat him" pointed the other guy who to Musa. He looks exactly like the other guy

"Ya, I was" smirked Musa as she got up her winx outfit was pretty torn up and her hair is down

"Want to get revenge?" growled Musa as she got into a fighting stance

"Oh no, Libros was worthless" laughed the first guy

"Ya, he couldn't even hold on to a pixie" laughed the second guy

"Who are you?" cried Bloom trying to get up

"Oh, bro we forgot our manners" laughed the second guy

"Yes we did, I'm Piso" smiled the first guy

"And I'm Ceo, his twin brother" smiled the second guy

"Okay, Pie and Clueless" growled Riven walking towards the two men

"It's Piso and Ceo" snapped the two twins

"Whatever, just get the FUCK outta here before I kick your asses" growled Riven finally getting his balance

"Ya, will now will ya?" smirked Piso

"Ya" smirked Riven evilly

"I don't…think so" growled/panted Musa as she quickly got in front of Riven

"Musa no"

"Riven you're still hurt, let me take care of them" smirked Musa turning to Piso and Ceo

"Ya, and what about yourself?" growled Riven grabbing her arm

"What?" gasped Musa as Riven turned her to face him

"Ya, I know" glared Riven

"Riven you don't under"

"No, what I don't understand is why MY girlfriend wouldn't tell me something this important" growled Riven

"How sicken" laughed the two men as they blasted Musa and Riven

Luckily Musa grabbed Riven and dodged the attack, but just barely

As the guy's backs were turned on the other winx girls, they got up and all attacked them at once. After the attack from the girls the two men laid on the ground and suddenly they disappeared in thin air

"Whoa, that was weird" blinked everyone in astonishment

"Riven"

"MUSA!"

"HUH!" yelled everyone as they turned to the entrance to Alfea to see who was coming

If anyone has noticed the first guy's name was Libros and the last two guys were Piso and Ceo. Their names are Libra and Pisces. Funny, huh? Well Riven's b-day in the Italian version is Oct 15 and that's a Libra. And Pisces is Sky's b-day March 20.


	4. Anger Problems

"Oh no" sighed Musa as Ofelia and Mrs. Faragonda came running to her

"MUSA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET IN BED!" yelled Ofelia madly

"Oh, you meant now. Oh I'm sorry I didn't"

"Don't give me that Musa you can barely keep anything down, let alone stay in your winx form" growled Ofelia

"Musa what is she talking about?" asked Riven worried

"Oh...I well...I"

"You didn't tell him Musa? I thought we agreed you would" sighed Mrs. Faragonda

"Ya I know, I've just been soo busy" smiled Musa innocently

"Okay will some one tell me NOW!" growled Riven

"Riven after that fight you were in really bad condition, you had a very slim chance of survival" sighed Ofelia

"WHAT!" yelled everyone but Musa, Ofelia and Mrs. Faragonda

"So Musa has been giving you more than half of her winx since than, to sustain your body with life" sighed Mrs. Faragonda a little happy

"You did what!" growled Riven pretty mad

"WHAT! You're mad because I saved you?" growled Musa turning to him

"Ya, I am" growled Riven looking into her eyes

"Calm down you two" sighed Flora softly

"Ya know what, I don't even know why I care about you soo much!" growled Musa walking away

"No, you don't" sighed Riven grabbing her wrist

"We'll leave you two alone" sighed everyone as they went into Alfea

"Musa, we to discuss some things" sighed Riven

"Riven, I didn't want to lose you" cried Musa as she turned to him and cried in his chest

"Musa"

"Riven I love you" cried Musa

"I'm sorry if you're mad; I just figured that if I could I would save you" she cried as he whipped her tears away

"Musa just be more careful, I don't want to lose you either" smiled Riven

"Cause there isn't another fairy like you" smiled Riven

"You're just saying that" sniffed Musa

"No, I mean it you're an awesome singer, dancer, fighter and you have a _really great butt_" whispered Riven in Musa's ear

"So, you just noticed?" giggled Musa looking at him

"Na, I've known since sophomore year" smirked Riven

"So? That's why you were soo mean?" smirked Musa

"Yep, every time I saw you all I could think about was how cute your butt was." Smirked Riven

"Ya, like when you girls called us to help clean Alfea and you were dancing in front of me" smirked Riven

"I knew you liked me" giggled Musa

"Ya and it only took me until the end of the year to tell you" laughed Riven

"Only cause of Darcy" shrugged Musa

"I think that incident helped me realize, who my real friends are" smiled Riven as he kissed Musa

"Ya, well if a witch does that again, no amount of make up will hide the black and blue bruises on her face." Smirked Musa evilly

"So? I guess you're angry management isn't working?" laughed Riven

"Hey, if anyone needs help with anger problems that's you" giggled Musa as she pressed her index finger at his chest


	5. Layla's Back!

"Muse you're soo beautiful when you're mad." laughed Riven as he looked down at her finer on his chest and back at her face

"Ya and you're a pain." she sighed as she took her finger away

"Of course, but you still love me." He smirked

"Never stopped." She smiled as he grabbed her wrist from leaving his chest

"Good, cause it would break my heart." he smirked as he laid her hand on his chest where his heart is

"Riven, you're soo adorable when you're acting like baby." She giggled

"If ya like that, you'll love this." he smirked as he pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss

"_Whoa..._We'd...we should get in before Ofelia gets made at us." she giggled as she looked into his eyes lovely and his arms wrapped protectively around her

"Why? Its nice out." He smirked

"What the.." she cried as she pointed to a light green portal behind them

"Muse, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned around to see Layla come flying out of the portal all beat up

"LAYLA!" cried Musa as she ran to her friend's beaten and bloody body

"Riven go get help!" cried Musa without even looking at him

"Ya!" he yelled as he ran into Alfea

"Layla…come on girl wake up!" she cried as she held her in her arms gently shaking her

"Musa...Oh Musa…you're okay…I was…afraid I'd…be too late…Musa they're…after…_you_" cried Layla weakly as she collapsed

"LAYLA!" cried everyone as they came running out of Alfea

"I'll take her to my office." Cried Ofelia picking Layla up and running her into Alfea

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Faragonda looking at Musa sitting on the ground covered in blood

"Musa and I were standing here when a portal appeared, Layla came flying out all beaten up." sighed Riven picking Musa up in his arms

"Oh dear, I wonder what happened to Layla at her home!" cried Flora

"Is Musa okay?" asked Bloom

"She'll be okay, she looks like she's in shock" sighed Mrs. Faragonda looking at Musa as she clung to Riven's shirt


	6. His Promise is Forever

**Four Days Later**

"Layla's still out?" sighed Bloom walking into Ofelia's office

"Ya, she hasn't moved at all" sighed Flora

"What about Musa?" asked Stella walking in

"She won't talk to anyone, not even Riven. She just keeps repeating the same thing to herself 'i_t's my entire fault, it's my entire fault.' _Girls I'm really worried about her." Sighed Flora looking out the window

"So? Where is she?" asked Stella sitting down on a bed

"Riven took her on a walk with him, but I don't think she even knows she's outside right now." Sighed Flora with tears in her eyes

"I wonder why she thinks it's her fault?" sighed Bloom

"Maybe Layla told her something." Sighed Tecna walking in with some papers

"But what, I don't know." She sighed

"Do you know what happened to Layla Tec?" asked Bloom

"It appears she went back to her realm around the time we we're taken, but she soon left telling her parents she was going to stay with one of us." Sighed Tecna looking threw the papers

"Why would she do that? Layla's never been one for lying!" cried Stella

"Yes, I know. That's the weird thing" sighed Tecna

**Outside of Alfea**

Musa and Riven were walking around the school in silence while Riven held her hand softly

"_I can't take this anymore; I'm going to get her to talk to me." _He thought as he looked down at her sad face looking at the ground

"Musa…Musa what's wrong?" he whispered as she continued to look at the ground like he wasn't there

"Musa you can tell me, heck you can tell me anything. Musa I'm here for you and I always will." He smiled as he gently kissed her cheek

As he was pulling back he saw a little tear fall from her eye

"Musa?" he whispered worriedly

"Riven it's my fault, everything from the girls and me being taken and those guys coming here"

"Musa its okay, it's not your"

"Yes it is, they want me!" she cried as she turned to him with her eyes filled with tears

"Who told you that?" He growled softly as he embraced her tightly

"Layla." She whispered as she cried into his chest

"So, that's why you were soo freaked." He sighed rubbing her back

"Riven, you got hurt because of"

"Musa I'm training to be a hero, I'm going to get hurt." He smiled as he looked into her deep blue eyes

"Oh Riven! Promise me you won't **ever** leave me" she cried holding him tighter

"I guess you forgot, I already did and there's no chance in me backing out of my promise to you." He smiled as he kissed her head


	7. Your NOT to Blame

They walked back to Alfea with Musa to holding on to him

"Riven, is Layla okay?" she asked sadly

"Don't know she's still unconscious in Ofelia's office." He sighed bringing her closer to her side

"Musa, who ever it was that did that to Layla wasn't your fault. We'll get who ever did that to her, I promise." He whispered in her hair

"Ya, but Riven it makes sense if they were after me." She sighed

"Why would you say that?" he asked worriedly as he looked at her

"I don't know, it just does" She sighed looking at the sky

"Not to me." He growled softly

"You don't understand." She sighed

"Then make me" he sighed

"Never mind." She sighed looking at the ground

"Musa you're my girlfriend, if anyone wants to hurt you than they'll go through me" he smirked as he embraced her tightly

"Ya, I know they will." She smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Come on, I should get you back to Alfea before the girls start to worry about you." He smiled lightly as he led her back to Alfea

**Alfea the girl's Dorm**

"Hey Musa, glad you're talking again." Smiled Stella lounging on the couch

"Ya." She sighed walking to her room

"She'll be okay; we just need to give her more time." Sighed Flora

"Ya." Agreed the girls

**Musa/Tecna's Room**

"Riven's right, I can't blame myself." She sighed to herself as she slumped on her bed looking at the wall before she fell asleep

**Red Fountain the guy's Dorm**

"Hey bro, did ya get Musa to talk?" asked Sky

"Ya, I did and she blames herself for Layla being hurt." He sighed as he walked to the couch

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Smiled Brandon

"Ya, I hope so too." He sighed looking at the ceil as he laid down


	8. Twelve?

**A few weeks later**

Oh Layla I'm soo happy you're awake!" smiled Musa as she hugged Layla tightly

"I might not be for much longer at this rate." She laughed

"Oh sorry." She sighed as she let go

"So Layla what happened?" asked Tecna

"When I went back to my realm I realized I was being followed." She sighed

"Oh dear, by who?" asked Flora

"By a really big muscular man, who I've never seen before." She shivered

"Is he the one that attacked you?" asked Sky

"No, actually the man that attacked me was a really small man." She sighed embarrassedly

"WHAT!" cried everyone

"Ya, I know." She sighed

"What did he look like?" asked Tecna

"Well as I said he was small, he didn't look like he had any muscles, oh and his hair was orange." She sighed remembering the little twerp

"This is getting weird. First we get taken by Libros, than before you came back Layla we fought to twins named Piso and Ceo." Sighed Bloom

"Wait you mean Libros is the one that took you!" Layla cried in horror

"Ya, why?" asked Stella

"Oh no!" she cried shaking her head

"Layla what's wrong?" asked Flora

"Girls these are no ordinary man." She sighed

"Huh!" wondered everyone

"Some of them are from a similar realms like mine." She sighed

"Who?" asked Timmy

"Piso and Ceo. Their names represent Pisces he's a water god for my realm." She sighed

"No way!" cried Stella

"Ya and I can't believe you killed them." She smiled

"What about Libros?" asked Musa

"He was also named after a god." She sighed

"I just realized something, if they're after us then that means the rest are too." She cried

"Rest?" growled Riven

"There's twelve all together." She sighed

"TWELVE!" he growled through his teeth

"Riven calm down." Sighed Musa placing her hand on his shoulder

"Are you sure Layla?" sighed Musa

"Ya, they always fight together." She growled

"I'm willing to bet anything that the two guys on Tides were Taro and Cancero." She growled clenching her fist

"Taro and Cancero?" questioned everyone

"Taro means Taurus and Cancero means Cancer all twelve guys were named after gods." She sighed

"Guess we should prepare ourselves than." Sighed Brandon

"Ya." Agreed everyone


	9. The Plan

"Wait I just realized something, those names are constellations on Earth." Smiled Bloom

"Ya, they were really powerful so they went to Earth to see if anyone there would be any competition." Sighed Layla

"They did?" asked Timmy

"Ya and apparently there was because they were destroyed." Smiled Layla

"And that's how they became constellations?" smiled Tecna

"Yep, I wish I knew how the Earth people destroyed them." She sighed

"Ya." Agreed everyone

"Tecna and I will do a search to see if we can track the rest of these 'gods'." Sighed Timmy as they walked away

"We'll warn Ms. Faragonda and the other headmasters." Sighed Sky as he, Brandon, Stella and Bloom left

"What should the rest of us do Layla?" asked Flora

"Just try and be prepared I guess." She sighed walking in to Alfea

"Come on Helia, I think Layla needs to be with friends right now." Sighed Flora walking after Layla with Helia not far behind her

Musa and Riven just stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"You remember when we first meet?" smiled Musa

"Huh? Oh ya, how can I forget." He smirked

"You were such a jerk." She giggled

"Yep." He smirked

"But I guess that's why I like you soo much." She sighed

"Musa"

"We **can** beat these so called 'gods' I mean if Earth people beat the original ones all those years ago, why can't we?" she smiled

"Ya, your right." He smiled

"Come on lets go see if Layla is alright." She smiled grabbing his hand and walking in to Alfea

**Inside Alfea the girl's Dorm**

"Hey, ya alright?" smiled Musa as Riven and her walked in seeing Tecna, Timmy, Helia, Flora and Layla sitting on the couches

"Ya, and guess what Timmy and Tecna located them." Smiled Layla

"They did, where?" smirked Riven cracking his knuckles

"Riven." Sighed Musa smiling as she shook her head

"They took over Tides." Sighed Flora

"THEY WHAT!" yelled Musa and Riven

"Ya, after I left they took control of Tides once they put my parents away." Sighed Layla

"Don't worry Layla, we'll kick their butts." Smirked Musa cracking her knuckles

"I swear, like boyfriend like girlfriend." Giggled Stella as her and the rest of the gang walked in

"We found them." Sighed Tecna

"Cool, where?" they smiled sitting down

"Tides." Sighed Timmy

"WHAT!" they yelled

"That's what we said." Sighed Musa

"We'll let's go." Growled Bloom standing back up

"But Bloom, we need to make a plan." Sighed Sky

"I got one; we go to Tides, kick their asses and save Tides." Smirked Riven playing with his saber

"That's your plan dude?" Sighed Sky

"Yep." He smirked looking at Sky

"It's fine with me." Smiled Layla getting up

"Yep, me too." Smiled Musa standing by him

"I agree." Smiled everyone but Sky

"Fine." He sighed as they walked out of the dorm


	10. Fighting the 'Gods'

**At Tides**

Has soon as they walked out of Alfea Stella made a portal to Tides. Everyone walked in it and came out in Tides. They looked around, things were really gloomy.

"On no!" cried Layla in horror

"Don't worry Layla, we'll get pay back." smirked Musa

"Ya." agreed everyone as they headed to Layla's castle

**Layla's castle**

"Okay, everyone ready?" asked Layla turning to her friends

"Definitely." nodded everyone as they snuck in through a window

They entered the castle and looked around. The place was trashed and dirty.

"Which way?" asked Bloom

"That way." she pointed to their right

"Cool." nodded Musa as they started walking

When they reached the end of the hall they came to a big door.

"What's in there?" asked Sky

"The royal dinning hall." she whispered as they heard talking

"Our plan is almost complete." said a voice

"Good, now where are the pixies?" asked another voice

"We don't know, they're not at that fairy school." said a new voice

"Lets go." whispered Bloom as her and the girls got in their charm winx forms

"Bout time." smirked Riven as him and the guys broke the door down

(All of the bad guys are wearing tight black leather cloths and boots)

The guys and girls came face to eight man and a woman.

"Never mind." smirked a huge muscled guy with long curly blonde hair looking at Musa.

"Don't worry boss, we'll take care of them." smirked a beautiful woman with long cerulean hair

"Ya, come on Vera." laughed a big muscular guy with dark blue and red hair

"You got it Scop." nodded Vera as her and Scop jumped at **Bloom** and **Sky**

"Can I take the brunette?" smirked Sagittar, a tall muscular guy maroon hair

"**Flora** get behind me." whispered Helia as he got in front of her

"And I'll take her pretty boy." giggled Capri, he has chocolate brown hair **helia**

"Hey guys one of the 'gods' is gay! And he has a crush on Helia!" laughed Riven

"You're not soo bad yourself, cutie." winked Capri

"Okay, that's it!" growled Riven in disgust as the girls and their boyfriends laughed except for Musa

"I'll take the loser with the glasses." smirked Aqua the guy with slicked back silver hair eyeing Timmy

"I want the girl with pink hair." laughed Arie the guy with white hair, as he licked his lips

"Cancero and I will take the blonde and the brunette guy." grunted Taro

"I'll take princess Layla." nodded Gamin as he moved his yellow hair out of his eyes

_Bloom & Sky vs Vera/**Virgo** & _Scop/**Scorpio**

_Flora vs _Sagittar_/**Sagitattus** _

_Riven & Helia vs Capri/**Capricorn**_

_Timmy vs Aqua/**Aquarius** _

_Tecna vs Arie/**Aries** _

_Stella & Brandon vs Cancero/**Cancer** & Taro/**Taurus** _

_Layla vs Gamin/**Gemini**_

_Musa vs Leo_

Everyone started fighting hard and fast. Cancero sent Stella flying and Brandon stopped Cancero's next attack on Stella by getting in front of her. Then Taro rammed Brandon hard in the side.

Scop hit Sky a cross the face and grabbed him around his neck. He started to strangle him when Bloom blasted him with her Dragon Fire. Then Vera blasted Bloom with her against the wall.

Sagittar dodged all of Flora's attacks and knocked her out. Helia saw what Sagittar did to Flora but Capri stopped him.

"Where you goin'?" he smiled playfully

"Get out of my way!" He demanded

"Ya you quire, fight me." growled Riven as he punched Capri hard in his face

"Ah, that hurt." he whined as he rubbed his cheek sitting on the ground

"Man, some 'god'." laughed Riven as he rolled his eyes

Riven and Helia took their weapons out and double teamed against Capri.

Timmy was having a hard time against Aqua. None of his attacks were working. Tecna tired to get away from Arie to help Timmy, but every time she tired he always got in her way.

Layla isn't having that big of a problem with Gamin. Except he was really good at taking her attacks.

Musa is fighting Leo as hard as she can. But his speed and strength is just too good.

"No wonder he's the leader." she thought as she dodged his punch by an inch

Finally everyone beat their opponents except for Musa. After Helia and Riven beat Capri, Helia helped Flroa. Riven went to help Musa when Leo had her pinned to the ground. Then when Tecna beat Arie she went and helped Timmy.

"Okay, lets...help Musa and Riven." panted Bloom holding her side as she limped to where her friends were resting.

"Bloom, none...of us...are in...any shape...to fight...anymore..." panted Sky weakly

"Riven are you okay!" cried Musa as Leo sent him flying

"I think you should worry more about yourself." smirked Leo

"Girls, can you all walk?" she asked weakly

"Ya, think so." nodded Layla

"Layla go and get your parents and the rest of you I want you to get out of here." she ordered

"But what about"

"Just go!" she yelled as she glared at them

"Okay." they nodded sadly as they left. Suddenly she felt a strong around her waist.

"Riven?" she turned abruptly

"I'm not leaving you." he said sternly

"Riven, do you trust me?" she asked

"Of course, I love you." he answered happily

"I love you too." she nodded as she started to sing.

Rock This World **by** Hilary Duff

_Everybody wants something  
That seems to hard to get  
So I sit here on a street in Venice  
Waiting for the sun to set  
Watching people living lives  
Wondering what means?  
Sometimes getting what you want  
Is easier than it seems  
I don't wanna save the day  
I just wanna get my way_

Both her and Riven are glowing as he holds her tight.

_  
**CHORUS**  
And rock this world  
Read my lips and watch 'em curl  
Rock this world  
It don't take much to please this girl  
I don't need the glitter  
Don't believe the hype  
You might say I'm the simple type  
Just like any other girl  
Who wants to rock this world _

The ground starts to shake

_Everybody's going somewhere  
So why don't you and I?  
We're all part of the same parade  
Just people passing by  
And anything can happen  
When the sun goes down like this  
Maybe it's just a miracle  
When you find some happiness  
I don't wanna save the day  
I just wanna get my way_

The floor is crumbling and the walls are breaking. But Riven and Musa are standing strong through the falling rocks.

_**REPEAT CHORUS** _

_Hey can you hear me?I want you to come near me  
Can you feel the pull  
It can be so beautiful_

Outside Bloom and everyone were safe and sound. Layla was able to save her parents and get outside with her friends. They were afraid for their friends, the castle was coming down fast. Suddenly the castle came down.

"OH NO!" they cried in horror, their friends were dead.

"MUSA!" cried the girls as they hid their faces in their boyfriend's chests and Layla cried on her father's.

"Poor Riven." sighed the guys as they rubbed their girlfriends backs

"What...are...all of...you talking...about...?"

"HUH!" cried everyone in shock as they looked in the sky to see Musa carrying Riven to the ground.

"MUSA! RIVEN!" they cried happily as they hugged their friends


	11. Whatever Happens

The winx girls and guys surrounded Musa and Riven, happy that their friends made it out of there. Riven and Musa are both look beaten pretty bad. Musa's hair is down, her wings are slightly torn and her winx outfit is a little ripped up. Riven's hair is a little messy, his uniform is cut up and he's missing a cape.

"OH MUSA!" cried the girls as they all surrounded her embracing her tightly

"Girls..I love ya..I really do...but I need...to breath..." she smiled gasping for air as they showed no signs of letting go

"Come on bro." smiled Sky and Brandon as they lifted Riven off the ground

"Thanks guys." he nodded weakly as they placed his arms over their shoulders and helped him walk. Finally the girls let Musa go and Stella made a portal back to Alfea.

**Alfea four months later**

(They're all wearing their normal cloths)

The afternoon sun is shining brightly on Alfea. The winx girls and guys are sitting on Alfea's steps as the light wind picked up and blow the girl's hair softly in their faces.

Bloom's sitting next to Sky with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Stella is leaning against Brandon with her head and hand on his chest, while his arm rests on his hip. Flora's cuddled by Helia who's drawing two blue love birds in a tree opposite of them. Tecna and Timmy are sitting next to each other holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Musa's sitting on Riven's lap with his arms wrapped around her stomach as he leans against the big tree behind him.

"Layla's kingdom is doing awesome." smiled Musa as she laid her head on Riven's shoulder

"Ya." nodded the girls happily

"I'm glad things are back to normal." smiled Flora

"And those losers are gone, right Musa?" smiled Stella

"As I said before Stella, Riven and me killed him." she beamed

"Him and his lackeys are never coming back." smirked Riven kissing the top of her head

"Good, because that gay guy crept me out." shivered Helia as he stopped painting and held Flora closely as everyone laughed at his comment.

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Bloom

"Who knows." answered Tecna

"But whatever happens, we'll always be together." smiled Brandon kissing Stella's cheek

"We know, we wouldn't have it any other way." giggled Musa kissing Riven's lips


End file.
